ABSTRACT This application is for partial support for the 2017 Ca2+ Signaling Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Seminar (GRS) to be held at Il Ciocco, Italy between June 17-23, 2017. This will be the 13th successive Ca2+ signaling GRC, which dates back to 1993. The GRS, a two day meeting tailored specifically for young scientists, will be held prior to the main conference and is being staged for the 4th time, after the initial meeting in 2011 and the subsequent ones in 2013 and 2015 were universally praised by the participants. The broad goal of this conference is to critically assess and then enhance understanding of the current state of knowledge regarding the molecular and cellular mechanisms underlying both physiologic Ca2+ homeostasis and how these signaling pathways can be disrupted to engender human diseases. Furthermore, in light of recent advances in drug discovery, approaches to target aberrant Ca2+ signaling for therapeutic benefit will be discussed. The specific objectives for this meeting are: 1. To bring together researchers specialising in fundamental aspects of Ca2+ signalling from molecules to disease in man. The intimate interaction between these groups of researchers, expedited by the numerous opportunities for social interaction at the meeting, is designed to foster extensive cross- fertilization of ideas and to help shape and focus the direction of the field between the biennial conferences. 2. To increase the presence of scientists from the pharmaceutical world to strengthen the link between basic science and translational impact. 3. To develop a stimulating and exciting program by inviting speakers and session chairs selected from among the established leaders and innovators in the field, with a few slots reserved for late-breaking science. 4. To attract an additional 160 participants with strong interests in Ca2+ signaling who will benefit from 5. cutting-edge lectures with long, unhampered discussion periods, networking opportunities and informal interactions with colleagues. To achieve a gender-balanced participation of scientists from ethnically and geographically diverse backgrounds whilst ensuring all sections of the field are represented (graduate students, postdoctoral scientists, young group leaders, established investigators).